ユーザー・トーク:Paper Kirby 2390
Welcome! (I'm not good at writing English,so there may be many mistakes.(and you speak Spanich.) sorry...) Welcome to Japanese Kirby Wiki! I usually edit some pages of this Wiki.If you want to edit Japanese Kirby Wiki in Japanese and you are not at writing Japanese,please tell us(manager:Hobii,マス,Kirbyellow) what you want to write! Please enjoy Japanese Kirby Wiki! And,in your user page,you translated sentences into Japanese by translator(Google?).However,there are some (Japanese) mistakes.So,I corrected your userpage within my English skill.-Kirbyellow 2012年4月4日 (水) 11:30 (UTC) Thank you for your replying to me! I'm happy to read your message. But,I cannot understand what you want to tell me a little because there are many mistakes of Japanese grammar in your sentences.(Google translator's translation is not good...) So, if you want to tell me something important, you may write English(if you can.I cannot read Spanish.).Though I write you to use English possible,here is Japanese Kirby Wiki. So,needless to say, you can also use Japanese! And,you asked me why there are few pictures this Wiki.At Japanese Kirby Wiki, relating to copyright, we limit to upload the pictures to some extent. If pictures are made or captured yourself(or you got permission),you can upload the pictures to this Wiki. I'm glad to you understand this rule!-Kirbyellow 2012年4月5日 (木) 12:45 (UTC) I'm glad to you reading my message and replying me! I read your reply, and I could understand your message. ~Language~ If you cannot write Japanese,why don't you do English or Spanish task at Japanese Kirby Wiki,for example, write characters' English or Spanish name, make English or Spanish Kirby Wiki link. But,enjoying this wiki is most important! ~Images~ Kirby's copyright is in the Nintendo and HAL lab. Please don't forget this. - Kirbyellow 2012年4月19日 (木) 10:49 (UTC) Hello!　Thank you for editing Japanese Kirby Wiki. Though I am not a bureaucrat, I add a little about uploading images. First, I'm sorry for my poor Engilsh. You asked us why there are few images in this wiki, but we must keep some guidelines related to uploading images. Following is its outline. * Images admitted to upload ** The game screenshots captured by yourself * Images not admitted to upload ** Formal illustrations by Nintendo or HAL Laboratory (without permission) ** Any fanarts by indivuals (included the ones by yourself) As long as these guidelines are kept, there is no matter in particular. As you know, we are short of images. So, if possible, I hope you add some pictures (I'm sorry for my imprudent request).DrowsyEft 2012年4月20日 (金) 07:08 (UTC) Hi there! It's nice to see you, and I am very glad that you've contributed to Japanese Kirby Wiki! Thank you very much :3 First, we're very grateful that you've given some pictures to this wiki! But we have to let you know a thing... In Japanese version of Kirby Wiki, you cannot upload 'Official' Artworks to display on normal wiki pages, such as Chatacter pages or Copy Ability pages, but 'Screenshot' pictures you yourself recorded, by reason of the problem about 'Fair Use' concept in Japan. I'm very sorry about that, but I appreciate your understanding. Your uploaded images are very cutie, though X3 Thank you, --Hobii 2012年4月26日 (木) 12:18 (UTC) An IMPORTANT Request Thanks for your edit. Since there are few editors, your edits are very precious. But, as we repetitively mentioned, to upload Official Artworks is NOT allowed ''' in this Wiki. Why we cannot upload such as pictures is written above, so we are very glad you recheck these description. I am very afraid to bother in various ways, but this request is nothing but important... Preferably, please remember it. Your understanding would be appreciated.-DrowsyEft 2012年4月30日 (月) 02:18 (UTC) I am very sorry for my poor English... As you said, indeed, any fanarts are NOT allowed to upload. But, '''it is allowed to upload the game screenshots captured by yourself. If you can prepare such images, please add some of them! This is what I wanted to tell you.DrowsyEft 2012年5月2日 (水) 12:03 (UTC)